Draco the Dragon of Order
Draco also known as "The Dragon of Order" or "The Order Dragon Emperor" is one of the four dragons that forms the quaternity with Ddraig, Albion, and Kaos. He is known as "The Weakest of the Four Dragon" due to not possessing as much strength as them. Both Tiamat and Kaos have a intense hatred for Draco due to what he did with Kaos going as far as to call his brother "a disgusting dragon". Despite not being as strong as the other three dragons , he is feared among the three factions for being a powerful dragon capable of fighting against both Gods and Satans. Appearance Draco is a light blue and white dragon with a long slender nose, a bulky built, a long neck and piercing yellow eyes. Tiamat calls him "The Ugliest Dragon" and Ddraig said that he was seen as the ugliest dragon by every female dragon of their race. He has clawed feet similar to a crow, long arms with sharp silver claws, and a single pair of long white wings. Unlike his brother he is a European dragon while his brother is a Chinese dragon. Personality Unlike his brother who in his youth was wild, destructive, and carefree, Draco was more calm, soft spoken, and got nervous around others. Draco was in love with but Tiamat considered Draco "The Ugliest Dragons" showing distaste for his boring personality. Despite being more calm than the average dragon, he enjoyed to fight like typically all dragons loved to. He is shown to be more ruthless and manipulative than he appears to be, shown when he is the cause of his brother's death. Draco is also shown to have intense anger and hatred for his brother because Kaos was the one who Tiamat loved and both Albion and Ddraig respected Kaos more as the stronger dragon than the did Draco. History Kaos and Draco are considered brothers because they were both born from energy at the same time but Tiamat said that "the two couldn't be any more different". Unlike his brother Draco was more calm and more nervous and he didn't really care about rampaging or causing destruction. Draco did fight with Kaos, Ddraig, and Albion so the four could find who was the strongest dragon but it was obvious to everyone who saw the four fight that Draco was the weakest of the four. Draco was angry with his brother because Ddraig and Albion saw him as the better dragon for being stronger and because his power of "addition" was viewed as far better than Draco's power of subtraction. After the death of Albion and Ddraig, Draco asked Tiamat to mate with him but she refused saying she was in love with Kaos. In anger, after learning about Kaos murdering a angel leader, Draco made a deal with the three factions to help them destroy Kaos's body. During the fight, Draco continued to use his "subtraction" ability to lower Kaos's fire power which allow the faction leaders to eventually destroy his body. When Tiamat had learned that Draco did this she showed disgust towards him calling him "The Worst Dragon" for killing his own brother. Before the start of the series, Draco ran away with Tiamat saying she doesn't know what became of him but she expresses hatred towards him starting that she hoped he was dead. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Despite being the weakest of the dragon quaternity, he is very powerful, capable of killing Gods and Satans with his tremendous strength. Flight: Being a dragon Draco is capable of flight, he is known for being fast even by the two Heavenly Dragon's standards. Power Subtraction: Draco's power is the power of subtraction. This power relies on him constantly substituting his stamina in order to subtract attacks. He is capable of using this power to subtract space and matter around him which can make him appear faster when moving. This ability can also be used to cut attacks. * barrier 'a ability that allows him to create a barrier that is capable of absorbing attacks and ultimately deleting them out of existence. * Draco has the ability to temporarily negate another dragon's ability by taking a bite from their blood although this causes a portion of his life span to disappear. * 'Field his most powerful attack, which makes him capable of surrounding someone with a barrier of subtraction that will constantly subtract their strength and power. He can only maintain his ability by as long as his stamina can last. Dragon Fire: '''Draco is capable of spitting out white flames from his mouth. Draco is also capable of surrounding himself in a aura of white flames. '''Dragon Senses: Unlike his brother, he didn't inherit dragon telepathy but has the ability to sense the location and power of dragons by concentrating. Trivia I created Draco to be the complete opposite of Kaos. * The reason I chose the name Draco was because it sounded ugly to me, which is to match his character. Kaos, Ddraig, Albion, and Draco form a Quaternity because each possesses a power based off of the four basic operations of math (Ddraig=multiplication, Albion=division, Kaos=addition (able to add someone else powers to his own), and Draco=subtraction (able to subtract space and attacks). Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Dragon Emperor Category:Fanon Characters Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Dragons